


Waking Up

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [60]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lasse and Al have been fighting-- or their approximation of fighting, anyway, which generally involves Al avoiding Lasse and Lasse avoiding Al and both of them pretending that things are normal in those rare times when they're stuck together outside of bed for one reason or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Auto.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/12751.html>

In Lasse's book, noon is an acceptable definition of the proper time to wake up. Eleven is "ah, crap" and ten is "why am I awake?" and nine is-- well, it's usually "I had class" but today it's "I was too stressed to stay asleep."

Because he and Al have been fighting-- or their approximation of fighting, anyway, which generally involves Al avoiding Lasse and Lasse avoiding Al and both of them pretending that things are normal in those rare times when they're stuck together outside of bed for one reason or another.

Like last night, Halle cooked supper and demanded everyone partake, and since it wasn't composed completely of meat Al and Lasse both had some. And just happened to be in the kitchen when nobody else was, because everyone else got theirs early. Some cruel bastard had informed both of them _last_ , apparently. Lasse blamed Hallelujah while Al said the whole thing stunk of Lyle's influence.

Of course the tension of being together when they weren't screwing or sleeping had turned sexual, and it had ended with Al pinning Lasse against the counter and kissing him and-- well, they'd ended up in Lasse's room and after sex they'd both been too awake to go to sleep so Al read his book while Lasse watched TV and they fell asleep and it all felt wonderfully domestic and completely empty at the same time.

But now it's 9:07 in the morning and Lasse is wide awake and Al is laying in bed next to him reading. If it weren't for the lack of bags under Al's eyes when Al smiles at him, Lasse could swear that Al never went to sleep.

Lasse wants to smile back, but he suddenly realizes that the empty feeling is still there. Not the warm fuzzies from early in their relationship, or anger from the past few weeks, or anything in between. He doesn't even care that Al's smile is without a doubt forced and that it's also (equally doubtlessly) his fault that Al's forcing it.

There's just nothing. A gaping void, into which Lasse throws the words, "This isn't working, is it?"

Al's smile fades and he looks away and Lasse feels something, finally. Guilt. He did it. He hurled the first rock. That miserable expression taking over Al's features is his fault, but the words have already been said and he can't possibly take them back when they're so obviously true.

Al doesn't say anything. No telling Lasse that he's wrong or that they're just not trying hard enough or all of the other myriad things Lasse imagines Al might say. The room is dead silent, the only noise coming from the shifting of fabric and floorboards as Al pulls on his clothes.

When he goes, Lasse is still in bed and for once Al doesn't leave his book on the nightstand.


End file.
